warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamepaw (NB)
|kit: = FlamekitRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue |apprentice: = FlamepawRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one |father: = Oakfang |mother: = Blossomspot |brother(s): = Stormpaw |sister(s): = Rowanpaw, Dapplepaw |mentor(s): = SilentrainRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one |living: = New Blossoms}} Flamepaw is a brown-and-ginger tomRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue with yellow eyesRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. History In the Second Prophecy arc New Blossoms In the prologue, Flamekit is born to Blossomspot and Oakfang, along with his siblings, Rowankit, Stormkit, and Dapplekit. He is said to be the secondborn and Blossomspot names him "Flamekit" with barely any hesitation because his pelt is like fire. In chapter one, he mews Rowankit's name from beside her, his eyes wide with eagerness, and asks if she's excited. She pads in front of him after their mother finishes grooming her and he flattens his ears as Blossomspot's caressing tongue licks his head. The she-kit responds that of course she's excited and why wouldn't she be. During the ceremony, Bravestar says that he and his siblings can now become apprentices as they are six moons of age. After Rowankit becomes Rowanpaw and receives Frostlight as a mentor, he is called forward. It is noted he walks with ease almost as his sister had, though he holds a hint of nervousness in his gaze. He is then renamed Flamepaw and given Silentrain as a mentor, who comes to stand next to him. They then join Rowanpaw and her mentor and watch as Stormkit and Dapplekit are renamed Stormpaw and Dapplepaw and get Bravestar and Lichenlight as mentors. The Clan cheers their names before Fernfire retires and their parents and Chestnutflower and her kits come over to congratulate them. Blossomspot purrs that they're growing up so fast. While Mousepaw and his siblings are talking to the brown-and-ginger tom and his siblings, it is noted that the older apprentice is close with him and Stormpaw. When Lichenlight and Bravestar are talking, Lichenlight says that he, Rowanpaw, and Stormpaw can train together and hunt together because Dapplepaw has a different role. Bravestar and Stormpaw then head for the camp entrance after a few more words, whilst Flamepaw and his mentor follow in close pursuit. It is then noted that he and Rowanpaw had tried to sneak out of camp as kits but never succeeded. When Rowanpaw is thinking about the strange presence she had felt at the Burial Place, she glances sideways at he and their siblings, though they all seem happy and elated whilst she is on edge. Trivia Interesting Facts *He will be a main characterRevealed by . *He was secondborn out of his siblingsRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue. *He got the prefix "Flame" by Blossomspot because his pelt is like fireRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue. *Mousepaw is close with him and StormpawRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. *He and Rowanpaw had tried to sneak out of camp as kits but never succeededRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. Character Pixels Flamekit-NB.kit.png|''Kit Version'' Flamepaw-NB.app.png|''Apprentice Version'' |} Kin Members Mother: BlossomspotRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Father: OakfangRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Sisters: RowanpawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) DapplepawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Brother: StormpawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Ceremonies Quotes References and Citations Category:Tom Category:AspenClan cats Category:Apprentice Category:New Blossoms Characters Category:Night the OC Cat